The present invention relates to an installation for measuring the pressure of at least one tyre of an aeroplane wheel, of the type comprising:
at least one pressure measuring sensor associated with a tyre;
a unit for operating on the pressure measurement provided in the aeroplane; and
radio-frequency transmission means comprising on the one hand, for the or each sensor, a revolving antenna borne by the wheel and connected to each measuring sensor and, on the other hand, a fixed antenna connected by a conductive cable to the unit for operating on the pressure measurement.